


His name is Strider [Aralas One shot]

by TheCrownless2



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Aragorn and Legolas first meet, Aragorn protects Legolas, Book Characters, Bree - Freeform, Drinking, Elrond (Mentioned) - Freeform, Elvish, Legolas barely knows english, Legolas seeks a ranger, M/M, Messenger, Strider - Freeform, The Prancing Pony, Thranduil (mentioned) - Freeform, Young Legolas Greenleaf, Young strider, aralas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Legolas seeks a Ranger called Strider.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	His name is Strider [Aralas One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and based more on the book characters. Enjoy.

———

The Prancing pony. A popular spot to frequent for Hobbits, men, wizards and even Dwarfs alike. The ale was particularly liked and the food, though some complained, the Hobbits found the meals enjoyable.

It was a usual evening for Barliman Butterbur, the owner of the inn. Pouring ale for the men and Dwarves, but tonight there were rarely Hobbits coming through the door, perhaps the looming darkness growing throughout Middle-Earth was starting to strike fear within the small community of Hobbits, being home bodies as they were, little did they want to venture so far into Bree.

Barliman just finished cleaning the last glass on the counter before another round of dirty dishes filled the sinks when the door opened, at first Barliman thought it was the wind as the door crept open so gentle and subtle. Raising a brow as his middle aged eyes met a sight he would have only dreamt to behold until now.

A fair elf walked into the inn, light footsteps tread carefully upon the floor. His white cape flowing effortlessly behind him even without a single breeze. His long silky golden hair swayed subtly every time the elf would step or turn his head. Butterbur stood with his jaw ajar to be seeing such sight, he couldn't even get a word out as the elf's blue orbs pierced Barliman's gaze hard yet soft.

".....an elf..." Butterbur finally spoke. "We don't get much elves coming in here... Can I help you?...."

"I came here looking for someone. His real name I have yet to learn. But they say his name is Strider." The young elf spoke softly, his voice barely broke the noise of the busy inn as folks laughed and sang. His English was still rough as he had to learn after he left Mirkwood but he knew enough for folk to understand him.

"Strider... " Barliman paused as if he was lost in thought. Until a smile showed through his serious expression. "Ah yes, the ranger... " Butterbur cleared his throat before gesturing with his eyes to a far table across the Inn. "He's over there.."

From across the room in a dark lit corner of the Inn, there sat a man. Clad in black with his hood pulled over. A pipe drawn to his mouth as his grey orbs watched the enchanting figure that stepped in the door as if he was watching him this whole time. Still he sat without even puffing his pipe, he just held it as his curious gaze watched the elf.

Legolas glanced over at the stranger before him, but soon averted his gaze when their eyes met." Hannon Le." The young Elf replied as he cautiously stepped towards the mysterious stranger.

The Ranger puffed on his pipe to conceal a curious smile as the Elf approached him. Raising his head as the dimming candle on the table casted only but a little light that shone upon his eyes. "Strider has not seen an elf venture so far into Bree for some time. What is your business here?" His voice is soft but at the same time intimidating as he gestured for the elf to sit and he obeyed, taking a seat across from the ranger.

"I come merely as a messenger from my King. Ho wishes na ped- na cin nia i ún.(He wishes to speak to you about the creature.)" The young Elf replied softly as his ageless eyes watched the stranger as curiosity started to take over him.

The man puffed his pipe still keeping a calm demeanour as his eyes scanned the elf before him. "The creature, Gollom?... What nia i ún? (What about the creature?)"

"You understand elvish? I was told you do but I didn't believe them." Legolas replied with a hint of a smile.

The ranger laughed. "Strider knows many languages. Though elvish is my most flaunt. I was raised by elves, Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"I've heard tales of Rivendell. Often I wanted to visit, though my king wouldn't let me. "

"King Thranduil seems very opinionated towards his simple messengers. Though Strider feels you are much more than that, least in my eyes." Bold move for merely a Ranger, but the man took his chance with a smile.

Legolas blushed as he quickly averted his gaze with a shy smile. "And you look more than a Ranger, perhaps a soldier?" The young elf shot back with a wink.

Strider laughed noticing how easy the young elf blushes, he took note of this and found it cute. But why did he Suddenly feel this way? "I am merely a Ranger." He replied bluntly.

"And I am merely a messenger." Legolas replies with a soft chuckle and a shy smile.

The young man laughed but his gaze watched the elf curiously wanting to know more. But before he could speak further a man approached, a large man with a sword on his waist, he bore scars and had an unfriendly demeanour, his blood thirsty eyes scanned the elegant elf before him.

Strider observed silently. As the man moved closer to the elf the Ranger felt threatened and pulled back his cloak to expose the hilt of his sword, eyeing the man with colder eyes than the man possessed.

"Seldom do the elves travel into Bree. You don't belong here... pest.." Hissed the man with a blunt laugh.

Just then Strider saw the elf flinch, he was frightened and taken back by the men's rudeness, so was Strider. "Do not speak to something so elegant of that of an elf, it is unwise my friend."

"Friend? I'm not your friend nor am I his. He's a disgrace to this inn and I care naught for his kind.. elf..."

"Stand dad, im tur- take hon.(Stand down, I can take him.) " Legolas spoke to Strider, although his eyes were still on the man in front of him as he slowly reached for his weapon with intent to intimidate the man.

Just then the Ranger stood, holding out his hand to the elf as a gesture to stay put. The man before them laughed and pointed as if he was unphased by the two. Until Strider stepped closer, grasping the hilt of his sword while his gaze locked on his target.

The man raised his hands and began to back away. With a slight tremble only noticeable to the elf sitting beside him.

"Here I am, Strider. Entrusted to protect the good people of this town even if it means defending this here fair elf. Fight me." Eyes piercing as his grip hardened on the hilt of his sword as if it wields more to be than just a broken blade, Strider portrayed it as if it was a full length blade. The stranger didn't know it was merely a broken end.

The man exchanged looks around the inn as Strider attracted some attention their way. Quivering more, the man lowered his hands and gave a nod. Scowling at the elf before turning and walking out of the Prancing Pony. Barliman gave a sigh as the door swung shut behind the stranger and off into the night he went.

"Are you alright?" The Ranger's voice softened as he turned to the elf.

"I said you didn't have to protect me. But I should give my thanks. " The elf spoke briefly as he smiled shyly at the man. "My name is Legolas.

I already know your title, Strider. What is your name? for I wish to learn it."

"A title I cannot utter here." He smiled. "Allow me to take you somewhere quiet where we can talk more openly? I feel there is much I do not yet know about you." The Ranger's voice fell to a soft trusting whisper as he stood from his chair and extended his hand.

The elf watched but did not feel threatened, his blue eyes gleamed with excitement as he also stood, lightly taking a hold of the Ranger's hand. His fingertips were delicate as they entangled around Strider's hand which caused the Ranger to smile. Both eager to learn more about the others' past as they left the inn. 


End file.
